How to find missing persons
Finding a missing person [[People find it hard and confusing once a person you may know, especially if he or she is part of your family, has all of a sudden goes missing. This is no time to panic; it’s time to get organized and start searching. Here are some tips to help in finding missing persons. ;Gather family and friends Organize a family and friends meeting. Discuss what each has noticed about the missing person: anything strange like behavior, persons they talk to or academic performance. These may serve as clue as to what may cause his or her disappearance. If a friend or relative, especially those who are close to the missing person, can’t attend, have a phone conference with them. They may be able to say something like the last time they were able to talk to the one you’re looking for. ;1. Search their belongings Keep an eye for anything that may be valuable to your investigation. Check out the missing person’s room or locker, even the coat and shoes that he or she left inside the closet. There are instances that the reason for the disappearance may not be linked to running away…it may be worst. It’s easy to tell if the person ran away. Check whether his wallet is missing and so are a few of his clothing and other stuff. There may be a sheet of paper somewhere containing an address or a phone number that may explain to his where about. Check if he or she made a reservation for a plane ride, hotel or car rentals. There may be receipts lying around or brochures that may connect the disappearance to this. ;2. Check the local facilities Call police stations, hospitals, rehabilitation centers, schools, or any place where the missing person could have gone to or located. A friend’s home may be the first place to check or the address that you may have located at his organizer or notes. There may be instances that the missing person may have gotten himself or herself, involve in some trouble that the cops may have had him in custody or have the person’s name in their criminal records. It is also possible he or she may have been in an accident and is at the hospital. Calling is the first step, but to make sure that they are in the place where you’re checking, go there instead and present a picture. It also pays to describe the person like the clothes who was wearing, even his behavior. ;3. Look out for suspicious characters There have been cases where the next door neighbor or a friend’s friend may not be who he says he is. Check out court records for any cases where the said person may have been included. He may be involved in kidnappings or murder cases or drug trafficking that the missing person may have been gotten caught up with. This also goes the same for any suspicious characters the person may have hanged out with. ;4. Consult for additional help In looking for missing persons, one of the best ways to do it more effectively is to involve the police. Give them a recent picture of the person you’re looking for together of a description of how he or she was last seen (her clothes, what he or she might be carrying). For missing persons below 18, issue the Amber Alert. Contact number 1-800-THE-LOST (1-800-843-5678). For adults call 1-800-690-FIND (1-800-690-3463). This will notify National Crime information Center (NCIC) about the missing person and include his or her name to their database. Another way to help in search is through the use of the internet. Search a person’s name through web browsers or go to authoritative online sites that serve as people finder. One such site is backgroundpi.com that investigates the background of persons and at the same time offer help in looking for those who are missing even for a long time. ;5. Notify the public of your search There are instances that we need to post an advertisement to notify the public of a person’s disappearance. Contact news papers or magazines for possible publishing of your notification showing the picture of the missing person and description on where the person was last seen and what he or she was wearing. Add contact numbers or email address where people can connect to give any information regarding the person you are looking for. This will help mark places where she may have been last seen or the situation at that time (if she was having a fight with someone or if strangers have approached her). This will help the search and may give an idea as to his or her disappearance.